A Normal, Healthy Relationship
by The Milk of Human Kindness
Summary: Hermione tries to convince herself that her relationship with Pansy is flawed.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling would not approve.

Summary: Hermione has doubts about her relationship with Pansy.

A/N: Okay, major warnings. There is a lot of smut in this story, I mean, like a whooole lot. And there's also some minor bondage and domination and all sorts of kinky evil stuff that a 16 year old girl like me should probably not know about. So if you are 16 years old too, and want to remain pure and wholesome, don't read this. That being said, I hope everyone enjoys it. It's my first time trying my hand at smut, and I'm real nervous that it isn't any good. Again, I have no lesbian experience whatsoever, so this was all thought up in my head. If you like it, please review. Thanks!

* * *

Ginny saw me in the hallway, and immediately began walking towards me.

"I swear, I don't even know why he wants me as a girlfriend. All he cares about is Quidditch!"

Ah, poor Dean Thomas. What did you do now?

"Hermione, I swear he'd be better off dating a quaffle. I just wanted to have dinner but he's off to watch the team practice! Just a practice, can you believe that?"

From everything Ginny told me daily, I could definitely believe it. Ginny and Dean were definitely in the death throes of their relationship. I reached up to put my arm around her shoulder and dispense the same advice I gave her every time.

"It's okay Ginny, you know some things just weren't meant to be, you know? There are plenty of other guys out there for you, guys who'll find you more interesting than Quidditch."

Ginny shook her head. "It's just so frustrating! I mean when we were first going out, it was so different, he was so….uh…he was so…" She trailed off.

"Hermione, what happened to your arm?"

Uh oh. Dammit! I had forgotten to wear long sleeves.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"This bruise on your arm, how'd you get it?"

Of course I couldn't tell her how I had _really_ gotten it. But I had prepared an excuse that sounded at least plausible.

"Pansy was taking me flying, and I fell off her broom as we were landing." Sounded perfectly believable.

Ginny sighed, not in irritation but in a sort of dreamy way. "Gosh, you're so lucky. I wish I had with Dean what you and Pansy have together. I have to admit I'm jealous. You guys have such a normal, healthy relationship."

I had to stifle a laugh. A normal, healthy relationship? Ha!

"Well actually Ginny, our relationship…it's not as normal as you think."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What do you mean?"

Crap. I painted myself into this corner.

"Uh, well…..well….."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"_Okay slut, you know the choice. Blindfold or gag."_

_She leaned down over me, her face hovering over mine just close enough so I could feel her breath but just far enough to frustrate my attempts to kiss her. She was smirking, like always._

_She clucked her tongue. "You know that's not allowed. Now come on, blindfold or gag?"_

_We both knew it wasn't much of a choice. What would be the point of the gag? I wanted to speak during this, more importantly, I wanted her to hear me speak. _

"_Blindfold, please."_

_She smiled and pulled the blindfold from her pocket. "Excellent, pet." She fastened the cloth over my eyes, and my heart beat slightly faster as my vision was taken away. My wrists were bound, my eyes were blinded, I was completely at her mercy._

"_Now pet, it's time for your punishment." My heart beat even faster._

----------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

"Wait a second," Ginny interrupted my mumbling, disapproving expression on her face. "You're not talking about being lesbian, are you? There's nothing wrong with it! There's nothing abnormal or unhealthy about it, and you should stop being ashamed of that!"

What was she talking about? Oh, did she think that…

"Oh no Ginny, I didn't mean _that_. I'm not saying that all lesbian relationships are abnormal or whatever, I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Well…you know, there are just some things about my relationship with Pansy that aren't quite as normal as you think."

She sighed. "Okay, fine. Like what?"

"Well, I mean….there are some control issues…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"_LICK IT."_

_I leaned my head forward, tongue out, feeling for whatever she wanted me to lick. My nose bumped into something hard, and from there I inched my face downwards, until my tongue came in contact with something sticky and gooey. _

"_That's right pet, lick it." Her voice trembled. I could tell how excited she was._

_I swiped my tongue and tasted the mysterious substance. It tasted familiar, and I swilled a bit of it in my mouth trying to figure out what it was. _

"_LICK," came the order, and I quickly resumed my licking. It tasted so familiar, what was it? She shifted her position slightly, and something entered and probed the inside of my mouth. _

"_Now suck, pet. Suck my toes." Her foot was shaking with excitement. _

_I closed my mouth around her big toe and sucked. I bobbed my head up and down slightly, and I realized what I had been licking at the same time she chose to reveal it to me. _

"_Uhhh," she moaned, "Pet, do you like sucking strawberry jam off my foot?" _

_Strawberry jam off her foot! I considered nipping her toe in protest, but instead just silently cursed her. She always stole my ideas!_

_She pulled her toe out and presented me with something else to lick, presumably her other foot. Putting my fantasies of revenge aside, I leaned forward and dutifully licked._

----------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

"Control issues?" Ginny seemed interested. "You mean how Dean insists that I watch Quidditch with him and gets mad if I don't?"

"Well, maybe…not quite. More like…there are times when each of us want to feel sort of…in control of the other."

"In control of the other?" Ginny, who was such a virtuous girl, couldn't understand. "You mean like, telling each other what to wear or something?"

I thought back, to a few months ago when Pansy insisted I go to class nude underneath my robes.

"Uh yeah…sort of."

"Hermione, that's normal. Every couple has issues like that. Dean gets mad when I tell him to wear a tie."

"Yeah, I guess. But there's more than just that. We don't necessarily have the healthiest relationship, either. We have problems with jealousy."

"Oh?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"_Aaaaaaaaah!" I yelped, my body straining against my restraints, legs kicking, trying to avoid Pansy's wand. _

"_Pansy," I whimpered breathlessly, "You promised you'd stop doing this. You promised…"_

"_And you promised that you'd stop flirting with Roger Davies. Why should I keep my promise if you don't keep yours?"_

"_I wasn't flirting, I was just asking him about the AAAAAAH!" I screamed again as she brought her wand back against the bottom of my foot. When the sensation was over, I fell back down against the cold floor, panting and spasming._

"_Please no more, please…Pansy? Pansy?" Blindfold on, I could only hear her breathing, but she didn't reply. My body was on edge, every inch of my skin fearful that it would be the one to feel the next touch of her wand._

"_Pans---Pansy? Aaaaahhhhh!" She brushed her wand over my bare stomach, causing me to double up, clenching my fists and curling my toes._

"_You were flirting. Admit it."_

"_I wasn't flirting, I swear, I was just asking him questions about the Ravenclaw charter."_

_She was silent again, and I braced myself for her next touch. When it came, between my thighs on my most sensitive spot, I screamed again, but only briefly. This time it was her finger, gently brushing up and down my inner folds, finding the wetness she always found. _

"_Just as I thought. You were flirting, pet, and I know why."_

"_Wh—why?" my voice trembled, both from expectation and the sensation she was giving me. _

"_Because of THIS," she growled, as she placed her wand tip right on my clit, causing me to scream and buck and propelling me to the edges of unconsciousness._

----------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

"Yeah, Pansy can get pretty jealous. She thinks everytime I talk to a boy I'm flirting."

Ginny seemed slightly embarrassed. "Admittedly, I get pretty jealous with Dean too. You remember last month when I got into that fight with Lisa Turpin?"

How could I forget? Ginny had pushed her into a huge tray of mashed potatoes. It had made the Thanksgiving Dinner a lot more interesting.

"Yeah, I remember. You know, honestly, I guess I get pretty jealous too."

"It's normal Hermione. When you love someone, you get scared that they might leave you. There's nothing unhealthy about being jealous."

That was true, I guess. Okay, so maybe there wasn't anything wrong with our mutual jealousies, but still…

"You're right, Ginny." She smiled and shook her head in mock annoyance.

"See! I told you! You guys have a perfectly fine and normal relationship, it's settled. Now anyway, about Dean, do you think I should insist that he call off this Quidditch match and---"

"Now wait, I'm telling you!" I interrupted, irritated with having my assertions dismissed, "We're nothing close to being normal!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at me again, and I furiously racked my brain to come up with some other abnormality. Grasping for straws, I had to pick the one I had wanted to avoid mentioning.

"Umm, when we get, uhh, _intimate_ with each other, umm…it can get pretty unusual."

I saw Ginny blush and immediately regretted broaching this topic. She regained her composure and mustered up her courage.

"Unusual?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"_You have been so good tonight, pet. You have been oh so very good," she whispered breathlessly into my ear. She ran her fingers through my hair. "You took your punishment and obedience training so well." _

_I nodded frantically. "I've been good, I've been good."_

"_Yes, and now it's time for your reward," she teased as my entire body tensed in excitement. _

_I felt her pull away from me and heard her stand up. She said her incantations loudly, so I could hear them, and when I recognized them I nearly died of excitement. She was rewarding me, alright. _

"_You look so beautiful tied up and blindfolded, do you know that? So, so beautiful…" she knelt down again beside me, and I felt her breath on my face. It was ice cold, absolutely freezing. It gave me goose bumps all over my body, for a variety of reasons. _

_I wanted so badly to touch her, to kiss her. "Pansy," I begged, "my hands."_

"_Patience, pet. Patience." She moved down my body, breathing her icy breath on my skin. She stopped at my breasts, and after a deliberate pause that had my body screaming for touch, brought her lips down and around my left nipple. The sudden flood of icy sensation caused me to squeal in pleasure. She brought her lips to my other nipple. _

"_My hands, Pansy, please…"_

_I could picture her grinning at my begging. She didn't reply, and instead began to kiss her way down my stomach, at the same time tracing her equally cold fingers up the insides of my legs. I strained and cried underneath my restraints, increasingly desperate to be able to touch her back. _

"_Pansy..."_

"_Hush," she replied, as her lips and her fingers drew closer to the same destination. She teased around the juncture, drawing more desperate whimpers from my throat as I bucked my hips in effort to feel more of her. _

_She pulled away again, and I could tell she was getting ready. After a short pause, I felt it: two cold fingers gently spreading me, causing shivers, and then the lightest, softest possible flick of her tongue, providing an avalanche of icy stimulation to the one place I wanted and needed it more than anything. _

"_Aaaaaaaaaaah, oh my god Pan—my god please," I moaned._

_I heard her lightly chuckle, and then I felt another flick of her tongue, causing shivers and tingles and every imaginable pleasurable feeling to run up and down my spine. _

"_Ah, ah, Pansy, oh my god..."_

_Still gently flicking at my clit, she gradually and softly pushed a chilly finger in._

----------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

"Yeah, ummm…" I paused, too embarrassed to go on any further. I couldn't explain how it was unusual without revealing some secrets Pansy and I had promised to keep to ourselves. There was a huge, enormously uncomfortable pause between us, until my brave companion finally spoke up.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny began. "Hermione, I don't…I don't really know what you mean, and I'm not sure you should tell me. All I have to say is this: as long as you two love each other, and whatever you guys do is safe and satisfying for both, then there's nothing unusual and nothing wrong with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_She had kissed her way back up my body, and was taking long, chilly licks at the nape of my neck, where she knew I was most sensitive. _

"_Augh, god god god…" I was moaning, half coherently, as she thrust three icy fingers in and out. _

_I was bucking wildly at this point. I was close, and she knew I was close. Moaning herself, she lifted her head from my neck and met my mouth with hers, consuming it passionately. _

"_God I love you, god I love you Hermione," she hissed, before diving in for another kiss. _

_When she pulled away I begged again, using every last part of my brain that wasn't currently drunk with pleasure. _

"_My hands, please, I want to touch you."_

_She finally relented, and muttered the incantation to unbind my wrists. With hands free, I instantly wrapped them around the back of her neck and drew her closer, entwining our bodies. She quickened the pace of her fingers and pressed her thumb right onto my clit. I spasmed and moaned into her mouth. _

"_Come for me, Hermione. Come for me," she whispered softly. _

_I complied. My hips bucked violently, Pansy muffled my screams with her own mouth, and every single fiber in my body and every single neuron in my brain exploded with ecstasy. _

_When I finally came down and regained my senses, I reached up and pulled off my blindfold. Pansy was looking down on me, smiling her beautiful smile. _

"_Hi," she said. _

"_Hi," I smiled back. I reached out and pulled her down for a kiss. Her mouth was still cold and she felt me flinch at contact. _

"_Ah, sorry about that." She grabbed her wand and pointed at herself, muttering the spell that warmed her fingers and mouth back to normal temperature. She looked down at me again, and began to grin._

"_That was a pretty violent orgasm, you know. Arms and legs were flailing."_

_I grinned back, and as my brain began to settle down, I remembered that I had issues to raise with her. I slapped her arm playfully._

"_Strawberry jam? You're not even trying to come up with new ideas anymore. Just admit it, you steal all your ideas from me."_

_She played innocent. "I haven't the faintest idea what you are referring to."_

_I decided to play along. "Oh, well surely your own violent orgasm yesterday must have wiped out your memory. But yesterday, I made you lick chocolate syrup off of MY feet, and today you do exactly the same thing, except with strawberry jam instead of syrup."_

"_Yeah? Chocolate syrup is an artificial liquid flavored with some bean, and strawberry jam is a semi-solid made from a berry plant. I don't see the similarity," she replied coyly. _

_I couldn't help but laugh and I pulled her in for a kiss. I suddenly remember yet another issue I had planned to raise. I pushed her away gently. _

"_And you promised you'd stop using the tickling spell! You always promise, and as soon as you have me tied up, you always start with that tickle torture again!"_

"_Okay, first off, you came three times off that today, so I have no idea why you're complaining. Secondly, you WERE flirting with Roger Davies, which to me says you are desperate to be tickle-tortured. Thirdly, it was YOU who thought up that spell, and you who first used it on ME. It's not my fault you're so much more ticklish than I am." She sits back on her haunches, smugly waiting for my reply. _

"_Just wait until my turn tomorrow. I've been tinkering with an even more intense tickle spell. And this time, Pansy, I'm not going to teach you how to do it."_

_Her eyes flashed with excitement, which was replaced with concern as she noticed something on my arm._

"_Gosh, look at this bruise! You smashed your arm against the floor pretty hard when you came, but I didn't realize it was this hard!"_

_I looked down, a massive bruise was forming on my right forearm. I turned back and saw Pansy aiming her wand at it._

"_Hold still love, let me get rid of that for you."_

_I put up my hand and placed it over her wand._

"_No, I want to keep it."_

_She looks at me, confused. "Why?"_

_I smile shyly. "Because it's a reminder of you."_

_She leaned in, staring into my eyes to see if I was joking. Finally convinced that I wasn't, she brought her lips against mine once again for another passionate kiss. _

"_God," she moaned. "I love you Hermione."_

"_I love you too, Pansy."_

----------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Ginny was still staring at me, unsure of herself and perhaps nervous that I would reveal some uncomfortable detail she didn't want to hear. She looked surprised when I smiled widely instead.

"You know what Ginny? You're right. Pansy and I have a normal, healthy relationship."


End file.
